


Beware of Pick-up Lines

by pufflers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, M/M, mr ace i was jokingly saying pickup lines to get a reaction trappola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Ace interrupts his and Sebek’s little study session with good ole pick-up lines. What could possibly go wrong!
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Beware of Pick-up Lines

"Hey, Sebek, if you were a library book I'd check you out."

Sebek suppresses the urge to glare at the boy beside him, rather he merely sighs as he continues going over his alchemy notes. He can hear the awful grin in his voice, continuously grating on his nerves as time ticks slowly by. 

Ace had asked him to help him study for the upcoming alchemy test and considering his dreadful marks, who _better_ to ask than Sebek? It's not like Ace had much of a choice, Deuce had equally as terrible marks, Jack wasn't exactly keen on babysitting Ace while he tried his best to explain the concepts he himself wasn't very clear on, and Epel...

He politely smiled as he brushed past him, announcing he had maglift practice to attend to, leaving Ace to quietly simmer as it was a Thursday…

The Maglift Club didn't hold practices on _Thursdays_.

So _really_ the universe had forced his hand to approach the cumbersome 1st year, and plead for his guidance. Which went as well as you'd think it would.

Sebek raised his eyebrow in irritation, and flat out refused, not even entertaining him in the least. Though with enough pestering from a rather tenacious Ace, they found themselves in the library, diligently going over notes. 

At least Sebek was, Ace however had a…

Harder time focusing. And instead chose to entertain himself in _other_ ways.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got _fine_ written all over you."

Sebek's sigh is much more audible, heads turning to pinpoint the source of noise makes him duck his head further into his notebook to avoid his peers' glances. What he would give to be able to scream his lungs out at Ace but no, he mustn't give in, he's clearly trying to bait him and if he gives him the so reaction he seeks then he's already played into his hand.

He'll eventually get bored with Sebek's unresponsiveness, he's sure of it, and they can get back to studyin--

"Is there an airport nearby, or was that just my heart taking off?"

He grips his pen harder, "I thought you said you wanted to study for Mr. Crewel's upcoming unit test."

"Oh I do," it slips from Ace's lips so easily, his hands supporting his head as he places his elbows on the table, wearing the most infuriating smirk known to mankind.

"Then why aren't you _studying_ ," Sebek's jaw is so clenched he practically seethes out those words but Ace remains unaffected by his harsh tone.

To others, being chewed out by Sebek was a frightening experience, he never failed to bare his fangs in the midst of his severe lectures which left all who had the misfortune of ticking him off shaking in their seats. At one point Ace would have said the same but after learning that he's nothing but a puppy whose bark was ultimately worse than their bite, it became quite easy to ignore all the venom in his voice.

And after bearing witness to how he wags his tail for Malleus it became quite hard to see him as anything threatening. Ace had been quite shocked that day to see the boy that he generally saw as intimidating turn into mush at the hands of the horned fae.

The blush that cascaded over his cheeks when Malleus spoke to him, it was a sight he wanted to see again and again, gnawing at the back of his mind until he completed such a feat and so…

"But this is _way_ more important." Ace clears his throat before the sleazy grin he's famous for overtakes his face, "If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"

The pen Sebek gripped so tightly snaps in two but it doesn't deter Ace in the slightest. When you're a persistent idiot, the world may try to give you several bumps in the road to slow you down, the only option you have is to accelerate even more of course!

It's safe to say Ace hasn't gotten his driver's license yet.

His irritation is at an all time high, the ginger managed to be able to get under his skin in all the wrong ways, but no, he carries the pride of his young master with every interaction and he can't afford to lose his cool, at least not with so many witnesses around. Gossip spreads like wildfire in the academic halls of Night Raven College, Malleus will surely be notified of his misconduct and that alone causes him to straighten his spine, closing his eyes in the process.

When Sebek counts to ten he will be a model student who doesn't choke out his fellow 1st year in the middle of the library.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

The nearly silent sound of cloth sliding across wood prickles his sensitive ears.

_4..._

_5..._

"Sebek."

_6…_

_7…_

"Look at me."

_8…_

He opens his eyes and finds Ace closer than he remembered. _Much_ closer. He can practically see the breaths he's taking, his face hovering just a hand's length away. 

"There must be something wrong with my eyes."

Sebek swallows, the collar of his dress shirt constricting and scratching at his throat. He can't will his mouth to form the words locked tightly in his throat, and he merely stares back at the ruby eyes that pin him under their intensity.

It's strange to see Ace without his mischievous smile, instead his lips are drawn into a line, the most serious Sebek has seen him since this whole impromptu studying session started.

"I can't take them off you~" 

His snide smirk is back, erupting into cackles as Sebek shoves him away, and with a misplaced amount of force, Ace's chair tips over resulting with him falling onto the floor which just makes him howl in laughter even more. 

Messing with Sebek was far too fun, and if Ace isn't careful he could start getting terribly attached to that stunned unguarded expression of his. It was rather cute after all, and there are not many occasions where Sebek could be outright described as cute.

"If you're going to say such _atrocious_ pick-up lines, the very least you could do is say a proper one, and not the cliche nonsense you keep spouting!" 

"Oh come on, you liked it!" Ace shouts from the floor, sitting up in the process, his arm shoots out to motion to Sebek, "See! You're blushing!"

Sebek quickly feels his face and even _he_ can sense the warmth of his cheeks from beneath his gloves, he's surely flushed.

"That's besides the point!"

"Oh? Like you can do better Mr. Romance Expert," Ace rolls his eyes, grabbing his fallen chair and sitting on it once he uprights it. "Do I need to remind you of the hot mess you were when you were trying to woo that ghost bride. Eliza, was it? Ring any bells~?" 

_There's_ the rotten personality Sebek is accustomed to, baring their fangs at him, and he for one is not going to tolerate it. His nostrils flare up, how _dare_ a human dare challenge him _especially_ when it comes to the art of courtship, he'll show him!

A simple 'hmph' is all he chooses to respond with before he drops to a kneel, his aura is distinct from his usual one; regal and composed, his face no longer flushed red, and Ace suppresses the shiver at the drastic change. Sebek grabs his foot, laying his shoe on his kneeled thigh as he begins to tie the unfastened shoe lace.

"W-what are you doing?" 

"Hmm isn't it obvious?" Sebek intently focused on the task on his lap, he doesn't even spare Ace a second glance, "I'm tying your shoe."

"Yeah I can see that," Ace's fingers dig into the upholstery of the chair, the fabric straining under the force, "but why...?"

" _So you don't fall for anyone else._ "

It's unfair how Ace's heart bashes itself against the walls of his ribcage, desperately trying to escape the chains he so meticulously put after his middleschool heartache. His heart quivering at such cheesy words is _nothing_ short of embarrassing, and he wishes for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Hiding behind his hands is the only thing he can do to spare Sebek the view of the blush blossoming across his cheeks but in the end it's far too apparent.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is abnormally red." 

The squawk that comes out of him echoes and rings out even in his own ears, and he further buries his head into his hands.

Ace has a lot of ideas, most of them quite awful, but this? This has to be his _worst_ idea to date and he hopes that Sebek's ears can't pick up the erratic beating of his heart. His ears aren't _that_ sensitive right?

…

…right?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ive happened to fall in love with the chaotic ship that is ace/sebek because ace's line about what he thought about sebek had me like wow *starry eyes* and ive been brain rotting ever since  
> and what better way to express that then through a drabble with bad pickup lines ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/pufflers?s=20) if you so wish to drop a line and get jiggy with it as the fellow kids say


End file.
